So Much For My Happy Ending
by narutomania
Summary: This story is about sasuke,naruto, garra and lee's relation ship are they more then just friends?contains yaoi no flames first story
1. sasuke

This story contains yaoi adult situations and more so if you are under 17(ignore) don't read.(ignore)

This is my first fanfiction ever so tell me how to improve I been reading since 2 years ago though so bare with I am a yaoi fan so my stories will contain yaoi. NO FLAMES DON'T READ IF DON'T LIKE. When a word is in this it means it a emotion like whimper or tear drop or drop to knees just to let u know.

So Much for My Happy Ending

P.O.V sasuke

I cry and cry I begged him to stop. His blood red eyes and significant smirk, he laughs at my cries. As I cry it only wants him to make me scream and more. I ask Itachi why?

Normal P.O.V

Itachi then thrusts into sasuke, causing his eyes to widen then he shrieks in pain. Blood runs down on the wooden floor of the apartment. Itachi smirks as he thrusts three more times before he came into sasuke. Itachi slowly pulls out of sasuke and says get dressed you have school in the morning and walks into his bedroom and slams the door shut. Sasuke lay in the puddle of blood and cum for a few minutes before trying to get up. Pain shot through his entire body, his mind screaming for him to fall but, he knew he had to get up.

Using his last bit of strength he drags hi naked body to the kitchen grabs a rag. He scrubs the blood and cum off the floor before it stains. After, he makes his way upstairs toward his bedroom, stumbling on the way. He then enters the shower within his bedroom but first locking the door not wanting any surprise visits from his piece of shit brother.

P.O.V sasuke

He thinks inside of the hot steaming shower, hurting and stinging his open wounds. This is the third time he has done this week. What am I going to do fighting him makes things worse? I am a new location I know no one. I go to that new school tomorrow. The school district moved certain students and there families to kohona from around the world to this newly built school. Exumuis College Prepatory High School for special cases like me it is basically a crazy house or as they would like to call it a mental institution. I am still in my second year of high school. It's supposed to be thirteen students in each class room. I hope the prep girls don't annoy me. To tell the truth I am gay. But, what Itachi is doing is not what I asked for. Ever since I told him I was gay this is what he did. My parents are dead and I think he murdered them, no one else apart of my family is alive not even a cousin. We are alone thanks to himwhimper.But, I have no proof he did it. The beatings and head games he did to me were hard enough but, I have survived till now. He killed my parents at 9 when I went shopping came back to a massacre. He began raping me at thirteen.

Normal P.O.V

After his recap of the past events he laid down setting his alarm for 7am(current time 1:29am). He hopes he could wake up sore less but knew he would wake up in pain. His brother never left marks on his face so some one could know the horrors that go in the unchia(sorry I spelled it wrong) household. Eight blocks away a boy with blonde hair and dark blue orbs screams in pain.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

AUTHORS NOTES: Please, please review my first fanfic ever. Tell me how I did please and what do I need to improve on? NO FLAMES PLEASE EVEN THOUGH I HAVE KNOW IDEA WHAT THAT IS. My friend told me I don't want them though. Hi aiesha my friend and nothing more.


	2. naruto

Author's comments: hi people, I am updating weird I started it yester day and got 3 reviews I expected to get none but for those who did I am forever great full.

Blue-genjutsu: thanks for your support I will update thanks again.

Aiesha: thanks you are a true friend I was not acting weird today u are just paranoid and have a huge forehead o.k. but, thanks for your review.

Kitsune203: sorry my story sucked to you but I am going to update anyway. If it still sucks I won't continue.

So Much For My Happy Ending

Naruto P.O.V

No, stop please anything but, this again please. I'll be good I swear please. Shut up, you monster you deserve to be punished. Please no what do I have to do. Shut up, you know you want this stop acting you little fag.

Normal P.O.V

Naruto continued to plead to weak to stop his oppressor, his foster father quickly discarded his clothes and naruto's as well. He lifted Naruto off the soft bed and shoved his adulthood in to naruto's mouth making him gag. Orichhamaru, Naruto's stepfather shortly pulled him off and separated naruto's legs. Naruto began to plead again but a blow to the face quickly silenced him. Orichhamaru then forced him self within Naruto, Naruto screamed and threw his head back tears flooding his face blood leaking from his entrance a smile from his enterer. His enterer continue's to shove them self within Naruto and Naruto screaming and crying in response. Orichhamaru then began to inject into Naruto quicker and quicker it lasted for hours for Naruto but in the real world it was only 15 minutes. He finally came inside of Naruto and pummled him in punches to satisfy his hunger to heart the boy. He finally stopped his assult and took himself out of Naruto and got off him. Orichhamaru then said I have a surprise for you fagot, I have a job at your new school see you in the morning. Naruto looked in horror as orichhamaru left his room. Naruto then picks his ragged body up off the floor and goes to the bathroom and washes his face.

Naruto P.O.V

I look in the mirror in my bathroom and see purple rings around my eyes and look at my stomach and see the same. When will he stop will he evertear drop. I feel so dirty but the shower is down stairs I don't wanna run into him again. I gotta do something but what can I do he is stronger and I am an orphan, a monster. I am gay I am against nature. Besides no one would like me everyone hates me. I am going to that new school tomorrow great another lonely year I bet. Everyone always hates me no matter what I do. Maybe I am a monster once I told Orichhamaru that this started but, he always abused me. When he got me from the orphanage my hi was a hit.he goes to his bed and lies down feeling a wet spoy but the covers over it and lies down.

Normal P.O.V

He sets his alarm for 6:45am(current time3:00am) and falls to sleep.


	3. Lee and Garra

Author's notes: Hi people thanks for the reviews I am updating quickly aren't I the more reviews I get the faster I update so update. Thanks reviewers!

Kitsune203: thanks I can't space my words because I always forget to sorry thanks for your review.

Blue-genjutsu: thanks for review I get it now she was trying to help got it thanks

Aiesha: thanks Aiesha see I posted chapter 3 pretty fast right read and review okay.

Alone-And-Abandoned: hi thanks for your review I am updating so read and review again.

So Much for My Happy Ending

Lee's P.O.V

Lets see dishes washed tub cleaned rent paid. Great now I have nothing to do what now. I could watch so old movies but, I seen them all to the point my DVD player can't read them any more. Sooooooooo booooooorrrrrreeeeeeeddddd, nothing to do. Kohona is such a boring place and I only been here 2 days no excitement at all. Maybe fanfiction got some new stories I can read.

Normal P.O.V

Lee turns on his computer and heads straight for fanfiction and fines nothing and decides to talk to someone on youtube. He logs in and searches the member list for a new friend that lives within kohona. He finds a name that interests him and clicked on it. Death-by-sand, that's one weird name he thinks but sends him a message.

Lee's P.O.V

Let's see what to say I got it! Hi my name is Lee want to be friends I just moved to kohona for school and wanted know if we could be friends and maybe hang out. I am going to eximus.) I hope that gets his attention I don't want to be alone here even though I am a complete outcast anywhere I go. I guess I should just delete this damn I sent it already.

Garra's P.O.V

I got mail from who great another fucking loser I don't want to be bothered by some fucking prick. (sorry for the language reader but Garra would curse) I need to say something that would get him off my back I just came to this damn area and people are already bothering me. Let's see Lee I am a killer and a murder I also go to eximus I am also gay if you don't want to be killed or hit on I suggested you end this conversation now. That should get the idiot off my back.

Double P.O.V

Lee: I am fine with that I am gay to but have not found the one for me to I am a murder to that is why I am going to eximus. I am not really a murder but they say I am.

Garra: who do they think you murdered?

Lee: my parents I came home and they were there life less they accused me of it.'

Garra: well I am a real murder I murdered my sister temari, kakouro,and, and my mother and father.

Lee: oh but I still wanna be friends well I guess we can talk and be friends or more if I like you.

Garra: Are you serious or are you playing mind games I just told you I murdered my family and you still want to be friends.

Lee: yes, you don't seem as bad well I also kind of like you

Garra…

Lee: you o.k.

Garra: I am fine it is just no one liked me before and the people who did lied and betrayed me later if we are going to be friends promise me you won't do something like that you have to promise on your life!

Lee: I promise Garra

Normal P.O.V

They continued to talk sharing stories and stuff but never once described themselves to each other or give each other there names. Garra knew lee as spring-time-youth, and lee knew Garra as death-by-sand.

Garra: um Lee I need to tell you something but, don't get mad.

Lee: how could I get mad at you? You are the best.

Garra: I love you….

Lee: … I love you to Garra

Garra: does this mean we are together now

Lee: yeah I guess so we have to go to school tomorrow Garra it's already 2:39am we need rest o.k.

Garra: O.k. see you

Lee: o.k.

Garra P.O.V

I have a boyfriend how did this happen over night, I thought I couldn't love I thought I only loved my self what happened. Garra lays down softly and relaxes I love him and he loves me it's perfect but to think about it I never seen him in my life but he goes to my school so I should see him soon moving here was not so bad after all even though I am alone here I have a boyfriend.

Lee P.O.V

Lee literally jumps in the bed, yes I have a boyfriend and he loves me as much as I love him. I guess I should take some peoples advice and shave my eyebrows a little in the morning. But, I have to keep my bowl haircut I like it. Lets see tomorrow I meet death-by-sand,…… wait I don't even know his name or how he looks how am I suppose to know how he looks is he even in my class ahhhhhhhh I screwed everything up. Well hope I can just know who he is but I love him so we should be able to find each other.


	4. pain and confusion

Author's notes: hi people it's me I am up dating and once again I want to say thanks to my 4 readers and there reviews. Please tell other people about my stories because I want to have at least 15 reviews by tomorrow okay thanks.

Blue-genjutsu: I know I thought of it last minute o.k. let me start.

Aiesha: Fine if you don't want to be friends anymore leave it that way.

So Much for My Happy Ending

Naruto P.O.V

Beep, beep, beep it is now 6:45am time to wake up rise and shine click the radio goes off. Okay, time to get up owww, damn it my body is wrecked I can barely move. Damn it ahhhh I got to go, I gotta go take a shower. Come on Naruto you are tougher then this I can do this. O.k., I turn on the hot shower hoping to soothe the pain but it only causes more. Now I am getting dressed and I am out the house its 7:30 great I made great time. I also dodged that bastard Orichhamaru I can tell he left right after I did. Wait a minute something just hit me I have know idea where this school is I didn't ask him. What am I going to do, wait who is that? Maybe he can give me directions he has black raven like hair and where's white shorts that drops to his knees with blue and white Nike's, he is also wearing a blue t-shirt with attach able sleeves. He seems cool, maybe he knows the way. Naruto cheerfully runs up to the mysterious boy wincing in pains from his wounds, he slows down.

Double P.O.V

Naruto: hi, um what's your name my name is Naruto uzamki.

Sasuke: hi my name is Sasuke and would you leave me the fuck alone(once again sorry for the bad language).

Naruto: what the hell you bastard all I did was ask your name you don't have to fucking snap at me I am new to this city and trying to find eximus high school do you know where that is?

Sasuke: yeah I do I attend school there class 10-1

Naruto: So do I this is great we can hang out and be friends.

Sasuke: why would I be friends with you are annoying and getting on my nerves.

Naruto: humph what ever so do you have family?

Sasuke no only a brother and why are you still talking to me.

Naruto: because I like you and would like to be friends so what do you and your brother does for fun, and Naruto touches Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke: had a quick flashback of last night and punches Naruto directly in the eye and screams what the fuck do you know leave me the fuck alone you don't know anything stay away from me!

Naruto: hits the ground hurting his entire body in the process all the bruise aching again causing more pain, Naruto shirt also flies up showing his stomach and all the bruises.

Sasuke: I…..I….I am sorry I did not mean to what happened to you why are you beat up like this.

Naruto: quickly pulls down his shirt and says nothing Sasuke I am fine lets go inside we been in front of the building for 5 minutes already Naruto said completely ignoring the question and the fact Sasuke just punched him.

Sasuke: but, look at your stoma….

Naruto: no time to worry time for school Naruto pushes Sasuke into the extremely large building and they find there class easily and seat.

Normal P.O.V

Naruto notices there are only 4 students in his class. Naruto notices a boy with a bowl haircut in the front with something that looks like a schedule and decides to ask him where he got it lee quickly says on the desk Naruto quickly wipes two one for Sasuke and 1 for himself and decides to sit next to lee and Sasuke seats next to Garra. Shortly after a teacher with most of his face covered walks in and from what Sasuke could tell reading a porn magazine. H quickly explains the school and tells them to write a poem (he is the poetry teacher) about anything to see where we should start in the lesson but decides to put it off as homework and told the students to write off the boarded.

Garra's P.O.V

I wonder if I will talk to spring-time-youth today I wonder what class he is in he is my first love?

Garra quickly copies everything on the board.

Lee's P.O.V

I wonder where death-by-sand is that kid with the red hair in the back is cute (I can't keep writing getting sssss). Keep a steady mind Lee (not like Aiesha my friend she can't keep a steady mind) you are with death-by-sand. The principal says over the loud speaker that the introduction day was over and that real class will start tomorrow and to have a good day.

This chapter was pretty boring but, the next one will be better o.k. review please I must have 15 reveiws to continue please so tell your friends and review twice if you have to thanks bye.


	5. school and cliff hangers

Hi guys' ladies and any others who read my story I am back and feeling blue my best friend is not talking to me well here is my story.

Ravemastaj: hi we are alike and thanks for reviewing

Blue-genjutsu: I didn't but thanks

Kitsune203: hi I am in this chapter so read and review

So Much for My Happy Ending

Lee P.O.V

Damn it I didn't even see death-by-sand today I have know Idea where he is this is bad maybe he thinks I blew him off. I wonder if he is mad at me that's it maybe he is online that's it I will go ask him his name and then meet up with him tomorrow. To think of it I don't know any of my classmates. I don't even know there names dang I need to find out tomorrow. Lee then raced to his lonely home.

Garra P.O.V

Damn it where is he I can't tell him from a crowd he probably hates me now. I need his real name how am I going to identify him if I don't have a description. Maybe I should start going out with (I am struggling to right so read twice if have to) that boy with the bowl haircut in the front of the class, stop it stop it bad thoughts, I need to talk to him but, how……. Duh the computer he is probably on write this minute Garra races to the home and jumps on the computer with his book bag and clothes still on and signs on to youtube and then looks for spring-time-youths profile and gets it. Great he is logged on Garra sends message saying hi.

Double P.O.V

Lee: hi I could not find you today sorry

Garra: neither could I you.

Lee: a teacher I am not sure his name gave me poetry homework to write a poem about anything what homework did you get.

Garra: same I guess they teach all the classes the same thing, I am done with mine wanna read it

Lee: yeah sure type it up.

Garra: I feel my self drift as my soul divides into pieces. I feel them spread never to form a whole again. I reach for something in the distance and it vanishes as if my hand held poison. Pain washes through my body as I know you will never return my heart that you have dormant inside you. This is how it feels to love as I look at my shallow face in the mirror of regret I see someone I do not recognize. My heart drains into a pool of sorrow. We are only friends but, can we stay that way. (One of my personal poems made it myself what you think opps back to the story)

Lee: oh that is very deep I like it will you read it to your class tomorrow?

Garra: yes and I would love to read it to you in person but that can't happen.

Lee: yeah wait do you even know my name I have been thinking of that all day we don't know each others names.

Garra: you are right well lets start my name is Garra

Lee: my name is lee your name sounds familiar.

Garra: so does yours

Lee: gotta go it's already 1am Garra we like to talk a lot.

Garra: yeah that's true

Lee: o.k. bye

Garra bye

Normal P.O.V

Everyone made it to school next day on time and it was time to read your poems to the class.

Fadrouble P.O.V

Kakashi: o.k. blond and raven those were very good poems, crimson your next bowl your after him.

Lee: you could call us bye our real name you know

Kakashi: Well I don't know them and don't want to know them so those are your new names in this class

Everyone:sigh

Normal: P.O.V

Garra gets to the front of the class and then begins to read


	6. makeouts and rejections

Hi people that r reading my story I thank u for your reviews and I wish you would tell other people about my story I want a lot of reviews so please. means in mind o.k. Garra 17 Sasuke 17 Naruto 16 Lee 16 Itachi 24 Orichhamaru 28 Kakashi 26

Lee P.O.V

After Garra's poem lee says g...g…Garra is that you. it can't be Garra can it no I am hallucinating oh he is about to answer. Lee…

Double P.O.V

Lee: yeah it's me Garra how could we I lets talk after class.

After 5 agonizing hours lee and Garra go behind the school and stare at each other for a while until lee goes and hugs Garra tightly shocking Garra but he shortly responds.

Lee: I can't believe we have been the same class all this time and did not notice each other.

Garra: yeah but I kind of noticed you but didn't know who you were; I normally don't pay attention to people like that.

Lee: me either so um Garra what now with an innocent smile on his face well.

Garra well there is this Garra then captured lee's lips with a rough passionate kiss throwing lee against the wall and continuing the assault on his lips. Lee was shocked at first but soon melted into the kiss letting there tongs battle each other for dominance. Lee shortly gives up and lets Garra take even more control of the kiss. They both part for air but then before lee could comment Garra captured his lips again.

In Orichhamaru's classroom

Naruto: you said you wanted to see me

Orich: yes Naruto I wanted to see you come closer

Naruto: o…o…o.k. Naruto moves towards Orich (you can say the whole name when reading but it is hard to keep writing that) 10 inches away from his chest.

Orich: Naruto very seductfully u know what I want

Naruto steps back a little and before he can run Orich grabs him and throws him into the wall, Naruto hitting his head on the wall Orich lifts Naruto and begins kissing him and biting his lip Naruto struggling but having no effect on he much stronger man. He puts his hands in Naruto pants and begins to injects two fingers into naruto's entrance Naruto has tears streaming down his face his screams muffled by Orich tongue. Then all of a sudden Sasuke burst into the room and knocks Orich off his feet and scoops up Naruto bridle style and runs far away from the school. To finally rest 1 block from his house. Sasuke then puts Naruto down and Naruto stares.

Double P.O.V

Naruto: Sasuke I… I… thank you

Sasuke: you are welcome Naruto who was that

Naruto: my foster father and teacher at that school. Naruto said with a gloomy face

Sasuke: how long has he been doing that to you?

Naruto: I am 16 now so 9 years

Sasuke: that's how long Itachi has been doing this to me we are alike

Naruto: thank you Sasuke Naruto goes forward and kisses Sasuke on the lips but quickly pulls back noticing what he has donehe probably hates me now good work Naruto you screwed it up Sasuke then captures naruto's lips Naruto shocked but accepts and they kiss Sasuke the dominate one lets his hands wonder up naruto's body under his shirt and clothes but not taking them off.

Double P.O.V

Garra then took lee home and they both went in the house lee says let me show you to my room said lee

Garra: sure do you mind if I spend the night

Lee: almost to happy screams no you can stay over (It's Friday) he says smiling

Garra: thanks I live alone who do you live with

Lee: no one I live alone to remember

Garra: oh yeah

Lee: here is my room my bed and everything else standing right behind the bed

Garra: really Garra then tackles lee on to the bed and lee expecting it this time kisses back. Garra kiss for a little while before running his hands up lees shirt lee moans at these actions and instantly becoming hard. Garra then takes off lees shirt and his own and then continue the kissing frenzy. Garra then begins to un button lees pants.

Lee: g…g… Garra stop!

Garra: moves his face away from lees and says what's wrong

Lee: I am n…n…not ready for that yet o.k. I am only 16

Garra: don't you trust me?

Lee: yes Garra I trust you but I am not ready please forgive me

Garra: its o.k. and he begins kissing him again.

Double P.O.V

Sasuke: Naruto I love you

Naruto: with tears in his eyes I love you to

Sasuke: Naruto do you Naruto, Naruto Naruto!

Naruto lay in Sasuke's lap unconscious with blood slowly leaking from the back of his head. Sasuke then runs with Naruto in his arms to his house

Naruto: where am i?


	7. started out good and ended up bad

Hi guys I am back and updating I update everyday except Sundays sorry Sunday people so there's the scoop. Thanks for reviews. PS ALL PEOPLE IN THE LAST CHAPTER WHEN SASUKE SAYS THAT THE SAME TIME ITACHI STARTED DOING THAT TO ME IT WAS IN HIS MIND HE DID NOT TELL NARUTO.

Blue-genjutsu: yeah poor Naruto Garra hmmmmmm u gave me an idea thanks

Kurai tsunkuyomaru: thanks remember no Sunday updates but Mondays will be extra long.

So Much for My Happy Ending

Naruto P.O.V

(Naruto has his eyes closed and speaking in his mind) Where am I why am I in a room, my head is pounding. What is the last thing I remember Sasuke he saved me and he told me he loved me. Someone loves me why do I have bandages on my head. Where is Sasuke?

Double P.O.V

Naruto: Sasuke!

Sasuke: Naruto I am here everything is alright now

Naruto: sat up and hugged Sasuke where are we

Sasuke: you are such a idiot at my house

Naruto pouts and says how am I suppose to know that

Sasuke: here is some sandwiches enjoy

Naruto: thanks Sasuke I love you even more

Sasuke: blush but shakes it off me too

Naruto; smiles innocently so when do I get to meet your brother I bet he is pretty cool

Sasuke thinks damn it I didn't tell him about my brother and his what he calls fun I have to get Naruto out of here I don't want Naruto to meet him but then his step father would probably kill him if he goes home what to do. Just then the house door unlocks and Itachi walks in to the house and says

Triple P.O.V

Itachi: Sasuke you home time for a spar

Naruto runs past Sasuke and goes downstairs Sasuke tangled in the covers could not stop him.

Naruto: hi my name is Naruto sasuke's friend

Itachi: at first had a scowl on his face but then loosens and says hi nice to meet you

Sasuke enters keeping his face emotionless but scared inside.

Itachi: Sasuke I see you have guests is he spending the night

Sasuke: nods indicting a yes

Naruto: really I am Sasuke thank um where will I sleep I don't wanna be a bother

Itachi: no it's no problem you can sleep in my room with me

Sasuke: NO! Naruto turns looking at Sasuke questioningly Itachi laughs at Sasuke

Sasuke: I mean let him choose?

Naruto: thanks Itachi but I will sleep with Sasuke

Itachi nods and licks his lips at Naruto when Naruto turned to Sasuke making sure Sasuke could see

Sasuke begins to panic and drags Naruto up to his room. They both sit on sasuke's bed and do nothing

Sasuke: Naruto since we are together now do you mind if I like you know

Naruto: this is the first time Naruto seen Sasuke shy and thinks what could be doing this ohh I get it he says in his mind Sasuke do you wanna kiss me

Sasuke: yes

Naruto: go ahead

Sasuke leans toward Naruto and starts kissing passionately Naruto allowing Sasuke entrance into his mouth, Sasuke explores with his tongue the corridors of naruto's mouth, Naruto breaks the kiss and says Sasuke don't ever lie to me or keep secrets o.k.

Sasuke: o.k. with a with a glint of regret

They continue there kiss and then Itachi walks in silently and the lovers did not notice Itachi with a hateful scowl on his face coughs and relaxes his face.

The two notice him and jump off each other.

Naruto: oh um Itachi I can explain we were just

Itachi: no need but you should rest with your head banged up like that Sasuke tomorrow morning you have to go to my company and represent our new headbands

Sasuke: why do I have to?

Itachi: because they want a young person to show it off

Sasuke: I don't want Naruto to be alone on a Saturday when does it end

Itachi: it ends 8pm and I'll be home

Sasuke: but

Naruto: its o.k. Sasuke does what you have to do I'll be fine

Double P.O.V

Garra: lee, come over to my house tomorrow o.k. I won't be here when you wake up I will leave my address on the dresser o.k.

Lee: half asleep o.k. see you then and he falls asleep in a bliss Garra stays with his eyes open

Garra(in his mind) he still doesn't know I am an insomniac (does not sleep or sleeps very little about 1 hour). He walks back to his house

Sasuke's house

Naruto Sasuke Itachi all asleep

Next day (Saturday) double P.O.V

Naruto: Sasuke

Itachi: Sasuke left for the meeting Naruto-Chan

Naruto: he did I didn't even get to say goodbye

Itachi: it's o.k. I am here now any way

Naruto: yeah wait why you are in here

Itachi: I wanted to give you a special thanks for making my brother happy he said with a huge smirk on his face himself in boxer alone Naruto in white t-shirt and black boxers. Itachi moves next to the bed

Naruto: says well you are welcome he says innocently

Itachi: moves toward Naruto and begins to kiss him hard and rough Naruto immediately pushes him back

Naruto: w…what are you doing

Itachi just relax as he jumps on Naruto and holds his arms and begins kissing him again Naruto tries to fight Itachi but he is to strong

Naruto Itachi please stops s………….top

Itachi: pulls of naruto's shirt and boxers and begins kissing him again biting his lip so he could slip his tongue in. Itachi then begins to stroke naruto's manhood naruto's cries but becomes hard. Itachi stops kissing Naruto and Naruto cums in Itachi's hand.

Naruto: Itachi why are you doing this please (whimper) stop why?

Itachi slid his 8 inch erection into Naruto with no lube or preparation Naruto screams louder then ever before hurting his lungs at the same time Itachi continues on and on

Sasuke P.O.V

Stupid Itachi, stupid meeting at least I am home early.

Sasuke opens the door and hears screams he runs to his room where the screams are coming from. He opens the door.

Earlier that morning double P.O.V

Lee: lee just wakes up Garra where are you flashback I won't be here when you wake up end flashback oh yeah what time is it damn it is 1200pm I got to go. Lee gets dressed and cleans up shower, brush teeth and all. Then heads over to Garra's house thanks to the address paper he gave him. Lee arrives and rings the door bell twice. Garra then answered the door.

Lee: hi Garra and lee sees dark black walls and red in some rooms like Garra's

Garra: let him in (obviously)

Garra gave lee a plate with food after the tour of his house

Lee: thanks Garra that was delicious

Garra: let me show you something in my room Garra said with a smirk

Lee: sure innocently

They arrive in Garra's room and once again Garra pounces. Lee obliged and kissed back. There kiss was passionate and everlasting they only broke apart for air. Soon Garra was shirtless and so was lee Garra ran his hands up lee's shirt making him moan in pleasure.

Garra then once again began to un zip and un button lees pants. Lee did not notice at first but when he did he began telling Garra no. Garra continued kissing lee, lee protesting against him, Garra finally took off lees pants lee now lee was in nothing but his boxers.

Lee continued to struggle his yells saying no could not be heard because of Garra's rough kissing not even Garra could hear lee. Garra then reached for some lotion on the bedside and put some on his fingers and took off lees boxers. Lee then began to move trying to get Garra off him but Garra did not notice, he was to into the moment. Garra slide on finger into lee and lee began to cry Garra then notice this and released lee. Lee got up extremely fast got dressed still crying like there was no tomorrow and left leaving Garra there to think about what he did.

Sasuke's house triple P.O.V

Sasuke pushed Itachi off Naruto and went to Naruto.

Naruto continued to cry and cry.

Itachi: Naruto Sasuke new this was going to happen I do this to him all the time did he not tell you.

Naruto: looked at Sasuke and says he is lying right Sasuke

Sasuke said nothing

Itachi laughed

Naruto grabbed his clothes and put them on and ran out the house.


	8. break ups and make ups

Hi people it's me again updating do I update fast or slow tell me and I will have some major hater during this chapter.

Golden-ice-miko: yeah it is pretty messed up

Kurai tsunkuyomaru: thanks for the review and hope u like this chapter

Blue-genjutsu: yeah well I don't know he might still do it

Ravemastaj: u writes better then I wish I could write like u

Aiesha: slave update (she is my friend has a very wide forehead beware)

So Much for My Happy Ending

Lee's P.O.V

Why would Garra do something like this/still crying/. I thought he loved me why would he go so far. I told him no I am not ready but he kept going maybe all he wanted was to get in my pants. Maybe I was sucker enough to fall for his trap/whimper and more tears begin to fall and he screams/ WHY!

Naruto P.O.V

Sasuke knew Itachi would do this and didn't even warn me. He knew Itachi was going to do this and rape me I can't believe him he acted liked he loved me just so his sick brother could have his way with me I hate him so much I….I…/begins to cry again/.

Then he hears someone scream why.

Double P.O.V

Naruto: lee is that you

Lee: yeah Naruto it's me /they look at each others faces seeing tears down each others eyes.

Naruto and lee: why are you crying?

Lee/lee not wanting to admit he was gay says/ girl problems

Naruto/what will he think if he knew I was gay/ same here

Lee: where are you going?

Naruto/oh yeah damn I can't go home I have no place to go/ no where I have no place to go

Lee: you can stay with me if you want

Naruto: thanks lee won't your parents mind

Lee: I have no parents let's go

Naruto: oh sorry o.k.

They go to lees house and lee only has one room so they decide to sleep together.

Naruto: lee can I use your computer

Lee: sure lee leaves the room to go wash dishes

Naruto then logs on to his favorite website to talk to people youtube. Let's see oh lee is also logged on to youtube cool I wonder who he has been talking to. Naruto goes to fewer messages and notices death-by-sand's messages and the ones lee sent. Omg lee is gay why didn't he tell me and how could he have girl problems if I need to talk to him.

Naruto logs off and turns off the computer and runs down stairs.

Naruto: lee we need to talk

Lee: about what?

Naruto's logged on to fan fiction and u were already logged on and I kind of looked at all of your messages

Lee: oh……… do you hate me now

Naruto: no lee I am gay to I just wanted to know is Garra the same Garra from school.

Lee: yes

Naruto: what happened between you and him?

Lee explained what happened and Naruto explained his side both having shocked faces at the end

Lee: Naruto are you o.k. after that you can stay here with me we should get Orich and Itachi arrested for what they did

Naruto: I….I can't he is my foster father I would have to go back to the orphanage and Itachi would most likely tell the police what orichhamaru does to me

Lee: oh well you can stay here lets go to bed now

Naruto: sure

They both went upstairs into the room strip to there boxers and t-shirts and entered the bed both relaxed and comfortable.

Naruto: you are a really good friend

Lee: same to you

Naruto is really close to lees face and neither knowing how it began they were kissing passionately both savoring each others taste. But, separated for air and looked at each other.

Lee: n…n…n…aruto I am sorry

Naruto: I am sorry I didn't mean to I guess were both just under a lot of stress.

Lee: yeah, let's go to bed but I did enjoy it though

Naruto: me to

Lee: I will send a message to Garra to tell Sasuke you are over here go to bed I will be back and that is what he did.

Double P.O.V

Sasuke: NARUTO! Where are you damn?

Garra: lee sent me a message I have to tell Sasuke about Naruto then he hears naruto's name being screamed loudly from the streets,

Garra: Sasuke Naruto is at lee's house

Sasuke: how do you know that?

Garra: because lee is my boyfriend and told me dumb ass/he said very loudly and almost anyone could hear not ashamed at all.

Sasuke: well Naruto is mine why is he at lees oh yeah he can't go home

Garra: come up to my house

Sasuke obliged and went inside finding the door open proceeded into Garra's room, loving the patterns and colors of dark red and black.

Sasuke: yeah

Garra: is he mad

Sasuke: told Garra because he seemed cool and found out that Garra is in the same situation as he is and was happy at that.

Garra: so are you going home to your molesting brother or would you like to stay hear

Sasuke: sure you seem safe enough

Garra: let's go to bed mind sharing one

Sasuke: not at all

Garra and Sasuke lay down facing each other and are in uncomfortable positions so decides to move. They accidentally rush up against each other causing each other to get extremely hard. Out of nowhere they begin to kiss each other as if with out it they would die and then begin to grind there hips together making there erections tighter soon they both moan and releases in there boxers neither blushing or embarrassed.

Sasuke: we needed this and nothing more right I still love Naruto

Garr: and the same to me

They take a shower and end the day.


	9. how can things get worse, oh wait like t

Hi people updating once again what did u think of the last chapter weird right. R& r

Blue-genjutsu: well I guess we will find out in this chapter

Kitsune203: really you would so you like shikahamaru

Ravemastaj: stop it embrassing doing on purpose

So Much For My Happy Ending

Sunday lee's house double P.O.V

Lee: good morning Naruto you sleep well

Naruto: yeah I slept fine lee what are you making

Lee: pancakes you want some

Naruto: YEAH!

Lee: o.k get them while there hot

Naruto swallowed all the food but when he looked up lee had already finshed his

Naruto: you eat pretty fast

Lee: yeah

Naruto: I am going up to the room I will be back o.k.

Lee: o.k sure

Lee: oh wait I should warn Naruto about the broken shower head

Lee: Naruto!

Lee runs up the stairs and he hears Naruto scream

Naruto runs out: lee you bastard why did you not tell me the shower head was broken

Lee: I just came to tell you /laughing hard

Naruto: lee do you think we should forgive them you know Sasuke and Garra

Lee: well maybe I should forgive Garra but you and Sasuke is complicated you got raped.

Naruto: I know but it was not sasuke's fault his brother did this and his brother does the same to him all the time

Lee: oh I think we should but I hope Garra learned

Naruto: I hope Sasuke learned to

Lee: lets go to garra's house and I can talk to him

Naruto: sure we can go to Sasuke after

They both left the rock residence and made it to garras the door was unlocked so they enter.

Naruto: lee that is sasuke's bookbag he must be over here.

Lee: he must have stayed here instead of going home to his brother

They both run upstairs and open the door and shocked at what they see. Sasuke and Garra in only boxers savoring each other mouths. Garra hands in sasuke's boxers as well as sasuke's in his. Then they here a whimper and immediately jump off each other. Lee, seeing emotion in Garra's face. Naruto, hating himself.

Quadruple P.O.V

Naruto and lee run out the house as quickly as they could and run was not caring where they went, Sasuke and Garra behind there lovers dressed

Naruto: stop following us you never cared about neither of us so leave they began to walk.

Sasuke: Naruto I am so sorry I just could not… I am sorry

Naruto: yeah right just like you are sorry about Itachi raping me

Sasuke: Naruto I am sorry I did not know exactly he was going to do that lets talk

Naruto: lee lets go

Lee: yeah

Garra: lee listen, I am sorry that happened but you were part of it

Lee turns around and punches Garra in the face causing him to stumble but not fall

Lee: MY FAULT HOW COULD IT BE MY FAULT I FOUND YOU CHEATING ON ME, YOU COULD NOT GET IN MY PANTS SO YOU DON'T WANNA BE WITH ME ANY MORE AND YOU SASUKE NARUTO CARED FOR YOU HE WAS COMING TO FORGIVE YOU AND THIS IS WHAT HE FINDS.

Lee stretches to punch Sasuke next but Naruto beats him to it. They both leave not even another word.


	10. MOVE OUTS AND MOVE INS

Updating again so you better read or else just playing now on to the story

Ravemastaj: geez you are a maniac thanks for the r&r

Kitsune203: Maybe that is shikahamaru in a parallel universe, kidding

Blue-genjutsu: thanks for reviewing maybe they will end up together

Kurai tsunkyomaru: oh thanks for the warning

So Much for My Happy Ending

Naruto/himper/ lee do you think they love each other.

Lee: I don't know,they reach the house closed the door and collapse on the couch

Naruto: Lee, I am really sorry

Lee: for what?

Naruto: for Sasuke it's my fault he went over to Garra's house

Lee: no, no Naruto it is not your fault

Naruto: but, lee, I/Naruto was cut off by lees lips connecting with his own. Naruto became wide eyed but kissed back. Lee, not knowing why he was doing kissed Naruto, he felt he needed comfort. He pushed Naruto on his back and kissed him harder making Naruto moan in pleasure asking lee for more. Lee ran his hands up naruto's shirt and took off. Naruto quickly disposed of lees. Lee kissed Naruto put did not plan on going any further neither did Naruto.

Double P.O.V

Garra: fuck!

Sasuke: damn it, Garra this is your fucking fault!

Garra: you, fuck you were all for it, damn it, shit, yesterday, now this.

Sasuke: it does not matter whose fault it is now, let's go to lee's house

Garra nodded and they ran to lees so fast they could taste blood in there mouths but did not stop. They arrive to a locked door but, Sasuke quickly notices a open window and they climbed through even though there shortness of breath and made it to the living room.

Sasuke: what the hell are you two doing?

Naruto and lee spring from each others arms, shirts to the side forgotten.

Naruto: why would you care didn't you have enough fun with Garra.

Lee: we are just doing what you were doing finding someone new who cares about something more then sex, staring directly at Garra.

Garra: lee, you know I care two wrongs/cut off/

Lee: DON'T LECTURE ME GARRA!

Garra walks toward lee and hugs him.

Lee: Garra, let go, don't touch me

Naruto was just about to help lee when Sasuke mimicked Garra.

They began to whisper things in each others ear.

Garra: lee I am sorry please forgive me I was so lonely without you I had to talk but I am such an idiot and you know that I am sorry please forgive me. I will kill myself if you don't please.

Lee: Garra, promise me, no, swear to me you won't do it again

Garra I promise and swear.

Sasuke: Naruto the same goes hear I promise and swear please forgive me.

Naruto: I forgive you

They later began to conversant and everything became normal again but each had 2 new friends. Naruto then picked up a phone and a newspaper but everyone was distracted and did not notice.

Naruto: GUESS WHAT GUYS I HAVE FOUND AN APARTMENT FOR ALL OF US TO LIVE IN IT'S A TWO BEDROOM AND HAS A POOL IN THE BACK I PAID WITH ORICHMARU'S EXTRA BANK ACCONT WE CAN MOVE IN TOMMORW. ISN'T THAT GREAT.

LEE: GREAT

SASUKE: SURE

GARRA: FINE I HAVE TO SELL MY OLD HOUSETHOUGH.


	11. RAMEN and sex

Hi people here's a new chapter hope you like it, as you probably know I like avril lavigne.

Aiesha: listen people my friend Aiesha has joined fan fiction after I told her about it her name is story teller91 when she posts her story on Saturday or Sunday READ IT I READ IT IN SCHOOL IT IS MAGNIFECENT READ IT, IT IS A NEJI SASKURA ROMANCE I GAVE HER ALL THE IDEAS ALL OF THEM I REWROTE SOME STUFF AND GAVE HER THE IDEA OF SAKURAS POWER FOR ALL WHO HATE SASKURA READ ANYWAY O.K PLEASE READ IT IS VERY GOOD.

So Much for My Happy Ending

Sasuke: Naruto don't it's to heavy for you to carry put it down

Naruto: I can handle it stop w…..w… w…ahhhh

Naruto fell with a huge TV hitting the ground and shattering into fragments.

Lee: what happened, Naruto are you alright?

Garra: what's all the commo…..IS THAT MY T.V

Lee: Garra, please calm down it's just a t.v

Sasuke: lower your tone Garra when speaking to Naruto

Sasuke and Garra glare at each other you could practicly see the lighting between them.

Naruto: Sasuke stop that! Garra I am sorry please forgive me

Lee: Garrra in a threatening tone

Garra: fine forgave

Naruto, Garra, lee, and Sasuke enter there new house with glee.

Naruto and lee decided on the paint colors, the furniture, the drapes, the carpet, the bed covers, AND ANYTHING ELSE GIRLY.

Naruto: what are we going to do with out a tv

Lee: we could read

Everyone stared at him Naruto shaking his head disappointedly.

Sasuke: you don't get out much do you

Garra: snorted

Lee: no not at all I live in a closet

Everyone laughed and even gaara smiled but it faded quickly

Sasuke: Naruto where are the groceries

Naruto: in the kitchen

Sasuke goes in the kitchen to the bags

Sasuke: NARUTO TELL ME YOU DID NOT USE ALL THE ONEY I GAVE YOU ON RAMEN(did you know ramen is really cup of noodles I knew this for a while did anyone else tell me in your review my friend Aiesha and Isaac had no idea they are kinda slow) NARUTO YOU ONLY BROUGHT RAMEN, WHERE'S THE THINGS ON THE LIST.

Naruto: Sasuke, the things on the list were not important ramen is more important then that stuff.

Garra and lee sweat drop

Sasuke puts all 800 cups of ramen in the cabinets( ramen is 4 for a dollar if someone tells me how much money Naruto had I will post two chapters next time) and stared at them.

Lee: guess we are having ramen for a long while

Garra: lee lets go upstairs into or new bedroom and break it in

Lee: why?

Garra looks at lee and expected lee to understand

Lee: what Garra I don't get it

Garra sighs and pulls lee into a kiss

Lee: ohh um o.k and they leave upstairs

Garra slams lee on the bed and begins kissing him and then Garra stops sit up and stares

Lee: what's wrong Garra

Garra: lee, I want you to know that I want to claim you as my own

Lee: Garra I already told you that I am not ready

Garra: lee you know I won't hurt you

Lee: I don't know( Garra 17 lee 16)

Garra: trust me I will be really gentle I swear I won't purposely hurt you

Lee: I ….i…. Garra I need to ask you something

Garra: what is it

Lee: are you a virgin because as you know I am

Garra: I am sorry to say no I am not

Lee: who did you do your first time with

Garra: a guy named kankoro( not garra's brother)

Lee: were you nervous

Garra: no

Lee: oh…

Garra: lee are you scared I have some type of dieses or something

Lee: no Garra I trust you like I said before just give me an hour to think about this o.k

Garra: o.k and Garra gets off and leaves the room noticing Sasuke downstairs with out Naruto

Garra: what's wrong where's Naruto

Sasuke: upstairs I tried to make a move on hi but after you know what happened he kinda scared everytime he had sex it was against his will and hurt

Garra: lee is the same way he is a virgin though he is scared

They just relaxed there for a long 15 minutes, but upstairs Naruto found his way to lees room and were talking.

Naruto: Sasuke wants to you know with me but I am scared

Lee: so does Garra

Naruto: do you think I should I love him and he loves me I think I am going to do it

Lee: you have a point I will do it to lets go tell them

Naruto: yeah

Next chapter I have to write sex it is going to be hard but I will try my best o.k review please


	12. tease

Hi people know this it was hard for me to write this and it might be bad so please review anyway by the way sorry for not leaving review comments I just am so mad you made me write 2 chapters.

So Much For My Happy Ending

Naruto: Sasuke can you come up to the room with me

Lee: Garra come to the room we also need to talk

Garra and Sasuke nodded in response then flowed there mates to there sepret bedrooms

Double P.O.V(people listen there are going to be 2 sepret seans of you know what but theey are at the same time.

Listen I promised people 2 chapters so here you go the first. Lol sorry for people who are mad once I get three reviews I will update my second chapter if I get three today I will update again if tommorw you will get it tomorrow sorry


	13. IS LEE READY

Hi heres another chapter storyteller srory is coming tomorrow so read it please

So Much for My Happy Ending

In lee and garra's room

Lee: o.k Garra I am ready

Garra: lee, you know I won't hurt you right

Lee: yes, Garra I trust you

Garra leans in andgently begins to kiss lee also pushing him on his back in the process, Garra kept kissing lee so he could enjoy his first time. garra reached down and grabbed the hem of lee's shirt. He pulled the shirt up and when lee lifted his arms, he pulled the shirt completely off lee. He grabbed his own shirt and took it off, then he pulled lee to him and started kissing him on the lips. His hands rubbed soothingly on the lee back, as he did his best to ease any nervousness his soon-to-be lover was experiencing.

lee jerked in surprise when he felt something enter him. G…Garra what are you doing? garra pulled back from the kiss and looked into the eyes he adored. Don't worry you still trust me right my love.

Gaara's fingers worked his entrance, both prepping and pleasing it at the same time he knew where to brush to make Lee lost in a rippling pool of pleasure, gradually slipping in a couple more fingers before finally removing his hands one by one. garra put a second finger inside of lee and leaned his head down to the lee's neck and started sucking on the spot where his neck and shoulder meet. lee eyes began to water but none shed. garra scissored the two fingers to stretch lee, then added a third and guiding him to lay next to Gaara on the floor. Lee didn't mind, he loved the bliss of the glow and was quite pleased to be so close to Gaara .

Lee cried out in pain when he felt the third finger enter him. The second one had been a little painful, but the third made him want to push garra away. He made himself relax though and tried to concentrate only on making pleasure garra. Garra said lee it will go away soon, it's o.k. Soon the pain faded away. garra pulled his head away from the lee's neck and stared down into his eyes. "Are you ready for more?"

lee nodded. "Yes, I'm ready."

garra smiled back, then pulled his fingers out of the lee. Lee was crying it felt like someone was splitting him in half. Garra saw the pain and tears so he stopped when he was halfway inside, lee do you want to continue.

Don't stop, garra.

garra smiled. He slowly pushed in until he could go no further. lee felt uncomfortable with having something so large inside him. The pain wasn't too bad though, as long as he kept himself relaxed. _garra is being so gentle with me. I can't believe we are finally together like this. I never would have imagined that this would be happening. _I'm okay, garra.

garra leaned down and kissed lee on the lips. When he got his tongue inside his lover's mouth, he began to thrust his cock slowly, in and out of his love. He removed one of his hands from the blond's hips and put it on the boy's face. He rubbed his thumb caressingly on lee's cheek, as he continued to kiss him. After he felt lee wrap his legs around his waist, he raised his other hand to grasp the lee's erection. He began to pump it, in time with the thrusts he made into lee's body. He stopped kissing his lover, but kept their lips touching. I love you so much, lee.

lee, who was in heaven from the pleasure he was feeling, managed to whisper. I love you so much, too, garra. He then groaned out loud when he felt garra's thrusts become faster. lee raised his hips up to try to get the other boy's cock to go deeper. He screamed out garra's name as he felt an incredibly intense jolt of pleasure hit him. He wanted to feel that again, so he moved his hips forward a second time, to meet Sasuke's downward thrust. garrrrrrrrra! Oh my god!"

garra began thrusting harder and faster into his blond. Hearing lee's loud cries of pleasure were driving him over the edge. He could no longer think about being gentle, all that was on his mind, was to reach his peak.

He came violently and his seed shot all over both boys' stomachs and chests and garra'a hand.

garra reached his orgasm as soon as he felt the lee beneath him stiffening and the tightening around his cock. leeeeeeeeeeee garra seed poured out deeply within lee

In the next room


	14. Naruto no fear

So much for my happy ending

Notes: hi sorry for the wait I wanna finsh this story so after this there is only one chapter to go

Aiesha: it will be over soon

After Naruto and Sasuke went to there rooms Sasuke went to the bathroom and came back to find a sleeping Naruto in boxers.

"Wake up, my darling Naru-chan," He whispered in the sexiest voice he could muster up.

Naruto moaned _very _quietly. "Sasuke…" he paused. "I'm awake…"

Sasuke smiled sincerely. Then in an even sexier voice he said, "My Koi, please open your eyes. I want to look into your eyes." Naruto smiled and obligingly opened his eyes, looking up into Sasuke's obsidian ones. Sasuke smiled again. Seeing Naruto's eyes was one of the best things in the world to him. He leaned over just a bit and kissed Naruto lovingly on the lips. Naruto closed his eyes again at the touch, as did Sasuke.

Sasuke broke the kiss but his eyes remained closed, a message Naruto perceived to mean, 'don't open your eyes, I'm not finished'. Naruto closed his own eyes again and immediately felt Sasuke's lips, burning with the flames of passion, touch his own again. Sasuke licked and nibbled at Naruto's lower lip, just begging for entrance into the territory he, and only he would ever claim. It was just then that Naruto caught onto Sasuke's need and opened his mouth slightly, allowing Sasuke to enter.

Sasuke did, and with such intensity as well. His lips gained possession of the smaller boy's and his tongue ravenously explored the whole interior of Naruto's mouth, battling his tongue for the right to claim it into his own possession. Sasuke moved his hands underneath Naruto's head, bringing it up closer to his own, letting his body lie lightly upon Naruto's, but not enough to crush him. The two of them, breathing through their noses, did not feel the need to break away for air. They could go like that for hours on end, never wanting to be more than a centimeter away from each other at all times.

Neither of them was wearing a shirt at the time, for they slept in nothing but their boxers. Naruto clasped one of his hands in the other behind Sasuke's neck in an attempt to bring them possibly even closer than they had been moments before. Sasuke pulled at Naruto's blond hair as he and the other passionately kissed for what seemed like it should have been hours. His hips lay atop Naruto's, grinding violently into them, causing Naruto's previous erection to gain control again. He gripped tightly at the back of Sasuke's head as he moaned loudly into his lover's mouth as they still made out like animals.

Sasuke growled seductively and broke away from Naruto, breathing heavily. Both faces were covered in sweat and the undying need for more. Naruto looked desperately into Sasuke's eyes, feeling the other's erection growing rapidly. Sasuke panted and tightly closed his eyes as he waited for his erection to become firm. Just as it did, his eyes opened wide.

Sasuke sat up and moved his body over so he was sitting completely on top of Naruto's lap. Naruto still lay down on the bed, sweating profusely, breathing uncontrollably heavily, while Sasuke rubbed his hands all over Naruto's torso, feeling his tough muscles underneath that unbelievably smooth, tanned skin. He leaned back over so his face was yet again hovering over the smaller boy's, and licked Naruto's lips. Just afterwards he placed one more, reassuring kiss upon Naruto's lips and he moved his hands down to Naruto's hands, locking his fingers within the other's. He brought their hands up and over Naruto's head so they opened his body up for everything that is anything.

Sasuke kissed him again and held Naruto's arms up over his head with just one hand while the other traced along the side of Narutos face with one finger. Slowly, he moved his hand down his body, no longer using just one finger, but now his entire hand. He traced over Naruto's collarbone, down his chest until he reached Naruto's nipple. He played with it a little and slightly tweaked it with two of his fingers. Then he continued caressing the boy down his torso and to his belly button until he reached the top of his boxers.

Sasuke broke his lips away from Naruto's and looked into his eyes, as if asking to be granted permission. Naruto shakily nodded and smiled as a way of assuring him it was okay and Sasuke smirked. He shoved his thumb underneath the top of Naruto's boxers and waited for his lover's reaction. The exceptionally deafening moan he received was _entirely _too pleasing for him and he reached his entire hand into Naruto's shorts and slowly… _slowly _pulled them down. Only halfway off and Sasuke could see plain as day, the erection that was so "hidden" by Naruto's boxers. Just as said length was uncovered, Naruto blushed and Sasuke ripped his shorts away, throwing them onto the floor.

He did the same to himself, only this time quicker and Naruto blushed even more when he saw Sasuke's length. Sasuke crawled over closer to Naruto's head and reached over him to the dresser beside the bed, picking up Naruto's sweatband.

"Sa… Sasuke… wha… what are you doing?" Naruto asked, his voice cracking slightly.

Naruto came back over to the bed and leaned over Naruto's face. He pushed his lips hungrily against Naruto's lips for a second and then broke away. "You, my love." He whispered seductively. Naruto blushed again but allowed Sasuke to do as he did. He picked up the headband and tied it tightly around Naruto's wrists, to hold them permanently above his own head.

He then made his way back down the bed and spread Naruto's legs apart. _Slowly_ moving upward, he pushed tiny pressure points on Naruto's legs with his thumbs. The pace slowed down even more when he reached Naruto's ultimate pressure point. Just on the inside of both of his thighs. Naruto's eyes filled with fear as Sasuke put his thumbs on each of those points, pushing down on them as slow as he could possibly move.

Suddenly he heard a long, drawn out, _sensationally pleasing _moan coming from deep inside Naruto's throat. Louder and louder the moan grew and suddenly he found that the smaller boy was screaming, just as he was pushing the pressure point as hard as he could.

"Aaahhgh!" Naruto screamed. He felt like he was going to erupt any second and Sasuke smirked. He was enjoying this _all _too much. Naruto was sweating even more then, if possible, and Sasuke knew he was ready. But, being the evil Uchiha that he was, he decided to play with his lover a little bit longer.

Smirking once again, he asked, in the most _savagely sexy_ voice he could possibly use, "What _exactly _do you want from me?"

Naruto tried as hard as he could to speak in between his breaths. "I- I…" he stuttered.

"What was that? I can't hear you…" he teased. Just to top things off, he _very _lightly stroked up and down Naruto's length. Naruto felt it and closed his eyes, breathing more heavily than ever.

"Y… You… kn… know… wh… what… I… want." He choked out in between breaths.

"Do I?" he asked. He traced his fingers up and down Naruto's firm cock, very lightly, feeling the heat rising. He then leaned over and barely touched his tongue to Naruto's raw tip. He used his tongue to cruelly tease the poor boy. Naruto felt as though he would explode.

"D… Don't… tea… tease me… Sa… Sasuke-k… kun…" he stumbled over his own words, trying his hardest not to release.

Sasuke was becoming slightly bored with teasing for the moment, so he opened his mouth wide and put Naruto's huge cock into his mouth, sucking it hard. Naruto gasped when he felt the overwhelming feeling of his cock being surrounded by Sasuke's hot mouth. He arched his back and struggled to stay motionless while his lover caressed his dick like an animal.

"Oh! Sasuke! So… So **_good_**!" Naruto moaned in delight as Sasuke deep-throated his long, **_hard_ **length. Sasuke pushed Naruto's cock into and out of his mouth quicker and quicker each time. One of his hands held the bottom of Naruto's dick and massaged it whenever his mouth wasn't doing the job. His other hand rest on Naruto's ultimate pressure point, pushing into it every now and then just to hear him moan.

Just moments later, Naruto held his breath, for he knew it was time, and he was just about to release. He shut his eyes as tight as he could and waited for all of it to spill out in a rush of pleasure. Sasuke realized this as well, but he would not let go of his lover. Suddenly, a rush of cum exited Naruto's cock and directly into Sasuke's mouth and he swallowed it all.

"Oh my God, Sasuke! It feels so fucking good!" Just moments later another rush came out and Sasuke relished the taste. He did not like the taste, but anything from Naruto was like heaven to him. The other hand he was using to massage Naruto's dick, was now being used to pump out as much cum as he could.

Naruto's cum stopped coming out and soon Sasuke knew he had to change that. He changed his position and brought Naruto's body up, so he was now sitting on top of Sasuke's lap. Sasuke grabbed his own cock and placed the tip of it directly on Naruto's entrance.

Naruto's eyes remained closed, but when he felt Sasuke's firmness touching that sensitive spot, he cried out, "GAAGH! SASUKE!" He opened his eyes and looked down at his lover who so cruelly teased him.

"I believe you'll have to beg for it if you want it…" Sasuke stated.

Naruto's face was bright red and he felt like he would die any second. Sasuke just barely pushed his firm cock into Naruto, only about half of an inch but then stopped. He witnessed Naruto wince and clench his fists, whitening his knuckles.

"AHH!" Naruto screamed, but forced himself to gain his composure to reply. "I... That's stupid! I won't beg!" he shouted.

Sasuke shrugged and started to take his firm cock out of Naruto, but stopped abruptly when he heard Naruto moan. "No… don't… please, Sasuke…" he said innocently, hungry for what was to come.

"Don't what?" he teased.

Naruto clenched his teeth. Sasuke was forcing him to beg and he was winning. He always won; always got what he wanted when he was fooling around with Naruto. Naruto was okay with that however. He was used to it because that was how it was since the first time they ever did it.

"Don't… don't take it out." He said helplessly.

"Oh? And why not, my love?"

_Damn him _Naruto thought. _Damn him for using such an inescapably sexy voice!_ Naruto was having a hard time resisting the hotness that was Sasuke, his life-time love.

"Because!" he started, shouting. "You have no _idea, _Sasuke-kun, how much I _fucking **NEED YOU **_inside me!" he paused to breathe and Sasuke interestedly listened, tilting his head to one side. "Please Sasuke! Do it! I'll do anything!" he was helpless now, and was mostly unaware of most of the words he used.

Sasuke sat and thought for a moment. "Anything?" He asked and paused again. "I guess you're right. Besides, it's much more fun to see the way you squirm and squeal when I'm _fucking_ you!" he shouted savagely.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at his love, sweat still pouring out of every pour. "Then _fuck_ me already, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke closed his eyes, tilted his head down, and smirked. "As you begged, Naru-chan," Sasuke stated coolly just before he slowly pushed himself into Naruto's opening. Sasuke stopped, just when his entire length was _inside _Naruto, so that Naruto could get used to the feeling of him inside of him.

"Ahhhhh!" Naruto whimpered and moaned. "Sasu- Sasuke-kuuuunn!" he clenched his fists and anticipated the next move.

Sasuke slowly pulled his cock back out, but not completely out and shoved it back in, a little bit more forcefully, but not enough to hurt him. He looked up into Naruto's cerulean blue eyes for approval. Naruto smiled a smile that Sasuke could only assume was loving. Sasuke smirked and drew out of him, only to penetrate him deeper the next time, and the time after that, and so on. Pushing and pulling, in and out, the speed began to increase and the two created a rhythm. The moment the rhythm began, was the moment Sasuke had finally reached Naruto's prostate.

Screaming incoherent things that sounded vaguely like his lover's name, Naruto remembered he was doing this for a reason. Sasuke continued to penetrate the smaller boy over and over again.

"**SAS**u**KE!" **Naruto screamed, enhancing certain syllables with each time Sasuke thrust into him.

"**Ahhh!** Nar**UTO!" **Sasuke and Naruto both moaned in unison and Sasuke began to get tired. His thrusts slowed _way _down and by the time he was done, both were sweating furiously. Sasuke remained inside his lover for just a moment longer and he finally took it out. He rolled over on the bed and caught his breath. Both of the boys' breaths were shaky, and they waited for their erections to calm.

Minutes later, both were mostly back to normal and Sasuke crawled up next to Naruto, laying by his side, snuggled sort of, and burying his face in his lover's shoulder. The two closed their eyes for a moment before Sasuke sat up and reached for the covers of their bed to pull them back over the now shivering Naruto.

Lying back down, Sasuke rolled into his side and snuggled Naruto. Naruto leaned his head over toward Sasuke and sighed, enjoying the cool, dark night.

"I love you so much, Sasuke-koi," Naruto whispered.

………no answer came from Sasuke

One chapter left


	15. secret if people reveiw i will update

So much For Mt Happy Ending

Naruto Garra lee and Sasuke all finshed high school and later own college……. After that they stayed together until Garra let out a secret a secret that would change lee's and everyone ones life……… I have aids


	16. i hate you

So much for my happy ending

" lee I am sorry I thought that we could like be happy I was happy and you were and I am sorry I dragged you into this" said Garra "what the fuck do you fucking mean you are god damn sorry fuck you Garra god damn it I hate you I hate you get away from me get out of my sight please" said lee crying.


	17. postive negative lee

Pain fickered in Garra from each word that spilled out his mouth he tryrd to hug lee but a kick to the jewels stoped his motion lee literally picked Garra up and dump him at the door and dsaid go I never want to see you again leave you demon

Next day

Garra missed lawyers class

Last week Garra missing

2 weeks lee got his results from the hiv test

Same day a breakdown in tears

Next day a celebration

" I am hiv negative" said lee


	18. The raise of Sand The fall Of Fox

**Garra wandered down the cold street in the same clothes he left the house in 1 month 2days 3 hours 26 minutes ad 30 seconds past since he left he knows because he counted. "Lee I am sorry only if you could here me, I am so…so sorry said garra. As the dark sky stormed matching garra's dark mood he walked looking finding himself at the place he wanted to be but didn't want to be the most. He walks up to the…his apartment and walks in to find no one. Then garra falls onto the floor and lee comes out of the kitchen knife in hand taking a knife and stabbing at his entrance. Garra wants to scream but something caught his voice but suddenly everything goes black but still feels lee's knife entering him. His eyes flutter open to see a man on top of him entering him in the dark alley he kicks the guy off with the little strength he has puts his clothes on and begins to walk just like his dream to where he doesn't belong. **

**Lee is back at the STD free testing doctor. "Mr. Rock may I please have the name of your 'cough' lover, so I may see if he is on record as an HIV or aids patient said doctor Stevenson. " his name is garra momomochi" said lee with a sound of remorse in his voice that the doctor could clearly here. "What's wrong son is something wrong" said the doctor. **

**Lee explained in detail what happened since he met garra until now and the doctor listened and nodded sending indications of listening. " I am sorry mister rock but garra was a dry tester our machine was out of order when we tested him we gave him wrong results we couldn't contact him because their was no contact numbers or addresses we are sorry for the mista………… the doctor couldn't finish because his jewels were almost shattered with lee's kick. "Garra I'll find you one way or another" said lee **

**Garra walked into the house like in his dream to find Naruto on the couch reading. Naruto looks up from his book to find garra." Ga…ga…garra" Naruto says with enthusiasm. Naruto jump's and hugs garra I can't believe your back you look terrible come on garra lets get you cleaned" Naruto said." Sasuke!!!!!!!!!! Come garra's back help me out you lazy bum!!!" said Naruto loudly. Sasuke walked slowly down the stairs eyes clothes. Sasuke get over here or….or….or….no sex ever said Naruto with a smirk. Sasuke jumps down the stairs almost breaking an ankle. Before Sasuke can get their garra falls." Garra!!!!!" They screamed in unison. **

**Lee walks through the door and says guys I'm….. GARRA!!!!! He sees garra on the floor bleeding from his entrance all over the rug, Naruto and Sasuke near his body. Lee runs over to garra but garra gets up all of a sudden and arms wrap around him he pushes the arms away in a delirious state." he seems still asleep "says Sasuke. Lee Naruto get back he isn't himself right now said Sasuke with a stern look. Garra runs to the kitchen and grabs a knife keeping it in front of him. Naruto goes toward garra and the knife swings but misses Naruto by inches Sasuke then makes the jump for the knife but he jumps back when garra swings with a quick slice cutting some of his hair. Lee takes a deep breath and dashes at garra, he swings his knife missing lee but then swings again cutting lee's cheek just slightly a trickle of blood came out but, lee took the chance to hug garra snapping him out of his trance. Lee feels garra's hot tears run down his face " it's ok garra I'm here now it's ok" says lee. Garra drops the knife "no, it's not ok" he pushes lee off and runs out the door lee notices theirs a trail of blood after garra and quickly follows. **

**Garra sat down in the snow with his back up against the trunk of the old cedar; this had been his place of hiding ever since he could remember. It was far enough away that no one would even think to follow, and close enough to where he didn't feel quite as banished. **

**He felt sick of running away, it seemed that it was the only thing he could ever do. Simply keep on running until you find the answers you are looking for, but what if they never come, and you are on an eternal journey that never seems to fade. It would seem that as of late he wasn't even sure what he was running from, weather it was those around him, or was it himself. There was no one in the world that understood him, and if there was, they sure as hell were taking their time in making themselves known. **

**Garra watched silently as the snow fell around him. The frozen crystals so symbolic of what he felt he was. They were cold and unfeeling, yet so very fragile. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of footsteps in the distance. A dark figure was walking rather slowly through the brush; apparently someone else had a rough day too. The figure obviously didn't know he was there, for it was not heading in his exact direction. Garra hadn't seen anyone around here in a while, so naturally this intrusion made him curious. He got up from his current position only to realize that his pants were now soaked all over the place from the snow, but at the moment he didn't really bother to care. He made his way through the trees as quietly as possible to gain a better visual on the figure. Garra watched as it stopped by a small and half frozen stream, it was a sudden movement that puzzled him. That is, until he realized that the figure had already known he was there. **

**"Why are you following me?" said garra in a harsh, but rather familiar tone. Lee blinked a few times in sheer confusion. "Because garra I am sorry and kicking you out was wrong I didn't mean to be so harsh I just was mad I don't know forgive me please garra said lee". "Ok I forgive u bye said garra in a childish voice" bye what do you mean………………………….GARRAA! As garra collapsed on the ground the snow all soaked in a red liquid that lee knew was blood.**

**"Naruto are you ok I know you are probably much traumatized about what happen says Sasuke"." No I am fine said Naruto with a smile". I admire that about you. How you can just turn around and deal with everything that goes on in your life. You think that it's not a big deal, and you don't say anything to anyone. You don't like to draw attention to yourself. Unlike me, I could trip and fall on my ass and people would make a shrine out of It." Naruto didn't expect to get a reaction out of the raven beside him, but apparently he did as he heard a slight chuckle emerge from him. **

**"Sasuke you know we will be together forever no matter what tries to break us apart like lee and garra know secrets we been through our troubled times but I think it is time for us to look toward the future says Naruto". "Sasuke says yea……"with guilt in his eyes. //Damn it how do I tell Naruto he will probably over react but he will have a reason to because I just got the letter that might change all out lives forever 18 or not we still have childhood problems to take care of. Damn it why do things always got to get wrong when things finally get right damn it I can't take it anymore why don't I just die. Shit but Naruto could know I saw the letter ripped open was he the one who opened he letter from orochimarau. Naruto will have to go back to him and his new husband itachi uchia//. Naruto kisses Sasuke on the cheek and heads to the bathroom where he looks at himself in the mirror the pulls out the razor blade in his pocket and cuts his forearm he feels pain then relief as the pain slides down his wrists. He examines the other marks all over his arm as the blood pores but he quickly cleans the cut out and pulls down his sleeve and run out back to sasuke his boyfriend and lee and garra his friends and thinks how long will this last.**


End file.
